


So ist es Immer - (It's always like that)

by Fanfiction_King



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Haikyuu Whumptober 2020, Hurts So Good, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King
Summary: Day 30 - Ignoring injury and Attack on Titan AUKaito had finally lost everyone, but in this world... well, it's always like that.(Song of inspiration So ist es Immer by Hiroyuki Sawano)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Kaito/Miya Hiroaki
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Kudos: 2





	So ist es Immer - (It's always like that)

Three years since they had gotten married, two months since they had been forced out of their home, and one minute since Kaito had lost him. 

It felt like a dream as he watched Hiro get ripped to shreds in front of his eyes. The ocean-eyed man stood frozen, meters below the disgusting creature that had taken his husband away from him. Kaito couldn’t do anything, he was powerless… He was no longer going to be the Soldier with a big heart. No, it’d be replaced with a broken one instead. 

Soft rain patters fell onto his hood, the pure water slowly turning a horrid shade of brown due to the blood that fell from the mutilated body of his former lover. The smell was enough to make Kaito want to puke, let alone what he just witnessed. 

How many people would he lose to this war?

Tou-san was first, then Dad, Sachi, Sora, Misha, Haru… An-And now Hiro, the man who promised he wouldn’t leave Kaito alone to suffer in this cruel world. 

Slow strides took Kaito over to the personless 3D manuvering gear, he got the blades out replacing his old ones with the one from Hiro’s supply. It broke him to face the reality of the situation, his husband was dead… and he would be too if he didn’t hurry, but would that really be so bad? 

\-----

Moment by moment Kaito slowly lost control of his movements, like a switch had been flipped in his brain. His current injuries were forgotten as he limped towards the Fifteen meter Titan - Kaito would kill this monster, he would slay this last demon to settle the growing storm in his mind. In the end he would end up alongside the others, he’d be dead and laid next to whatever remains the Reconacense Battalion had gathered up from Hiro’s body. 

Remembering all of his friends and Family brought him a sliver of peace while he rushed towards the monster in front of him. 

Grunting and screaming and Mental against ripping flesh were the only sounds around Kaito - He cut, and slashed, and stabbed; his cycle of fury never ending. The once Ocean eyes of Bokuto Kaito had now turned into a raging storm. Loss after loss had taken a toll on his mind, and on his heart. After this nothing would be left of him, and he was okay with that. 

The storm would settle. 

Kaito didn’t see a monster while killing the Titan; He saw his husband and friends around a table with drinks and food while his Tou-san sang to everyone. He thought of the nights where he and Hiro would sit on the roof looking up at the millions of stars, of the nights where they’d talk about a future with peace. 

A future neither of them would see - but that would be fine. 

Kaito would see all of them soon, he’d have his family back soon. 

With a final scream Kaito slayed his beast, he had completed his mission. He didn’t know if it had taken hours or minutes… Hell it could've been seconds, Kaito still didn’t know nor did he care. 

Clutching his side he stumbled towards Hiro… Dying next to his beloved would be the greatest honor anyone could give him, and after many steps he made it to the ground where the rest of Hiro laid. 

It wasn’t a pretty sight by any means but it was Hiro, and that comforted Kaito more than anything else in the world could. Falling next to him, Kaito clutched Hiro’s hand to his chest. Breathing was labored, and he could feel his body shutting down; Though from what? His best guess would be exhaustion and blood loss… But again, that was perfectly okay. 

He laid back into the mud, and stared up at the clearing sky. 

“At least I’ll die with the sun shining on me,” he muttered with the last of his fleeting energy. A small smile graced his blood and mud covered visage, and he hummed... just sang until he couldn’t anymore. 

It was a song his father had taught him years ago, and he still sang it to this very day. With his last dying breath he would sing it for the countless people he had lost. 

The Soldier who never came home would die happy. 

Bokuto Kaito had finally found eternal peace with those he loved. 

So yeah... In his last moments he smiled, for a better day was on the horizon. 


End file.
